


I don't fucking care (coda 13x3)

by BlueDisaster (Nuk)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s13e03 Patience, Wincest - Freeform, coda 13x3, coda s13e3
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuk/pseuds/BlueDisaster
Summary: Dean está perdido y apático, atravesando una especie de crisis existencial, mientras que Sam está concentrado en su nuevo juguetito. Después de la discusión final del 13x3 Patience.





	I don't fucking care (coda 13x3)

Dean cerró la puerta de su habitación a su espalda. No un portazo, aunque tenía ganas de hacerlo. Pero estaba cansado —exhausto, en realidad— y olía a rayos. A muerte.

La muerte de Missouri Mooseley, concretamente.

Un chasqueo de disgusto en la boca y dejó caer su petate al suelo. Luego miró a su alrededor, como si no supiera bien qué hacer. Como si estuviera perdido. Perdido en su propia habitación. Tenía gracia. Ya nada era como solía ser. Dean siempre había sido un tipo decidido, alguien que siempre sabía qué hacer. No le temblaba el pulso en situaciones difíciles. Llevaba toda su vida metido en la caza y siempre había sabido a quién matar. Sin embargo, el negocio familiar había cambiado y, al parecer, ahora morían los buenos y había que mantener con vida a los malos.

Necesitaba una ducha urgentemente.

No podía creer lo que le había dicho Sam ahí fuera.

Lo que se habían dicho.

No podía creer que ambos hubieran mencionado todo aquello —enterrado bajo toneladas de lodo, como estaba— en voz alta.

Necesitaba una ducha urgentemente. Olía a muerto. A todos los muertos que llevaba sobre la espalda. Se quitó la camiseta y se desabrochó la bragueta de un tirón mientras se encaminaba hacia su cuarto de aseo ensuite, añorando lo fácil que resultaba todo cuando vivían en moteles de mala muerte y Dean sabía que lo que hacían su hermano y él tenía algún sentido. Matar a los malos, salvar a los buenos.

No había podido salvar a Kelly. Ni a Cas. Ni a su madre. Ni siquiera a la rata de cloaca que era Crowley. Todo era un puto desastre.

Bajo el chorro de agua ardiendo se permitió temblar. Necesitaba perderse en alcohol y sexo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Tenía que salir ahí y pedirle perdón a su hermano.

Había sido Sam el que había sacado el tema, pero no debería haberle gritado así. No era el señor control, últimamente. Y además, Sam le había dejado helado. Le había echado en cara todo lo que había pasado cuando era él el que utilizaba sus poderes. Dean sabía muy bien lo que era aquella parte de sus vidas para los dos. Un abismo negro y aterrador al que nunca se asomaban. Dean sabía lo que le dolía a Sam y también sabía lo que le dolió a él. Dejó de enjabonarse y se abandonó bajo el agua con los ojos cerrados, tratando de controlar el temblor.

Últimamente no controlaba una mierda, pero en cuanto los estremecimientos pasaron y se sintió en posesión de sí mismo otra vez, salió de la ducha con la intención clara en su mente de ir a buscar a su hermano.

Dos golpes sonaron contra la puerta de su habitación en cuanto se hubo puesto el pantalón que utilizaba para dormir.

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y el rostro de Sam asomó por la abertura.

—¿Puedo pasar? —La voz baja, sin rastro del tono acusatorio que había empleado antes.

—Claro.

Sam entró en el cuarto y de repente, todo parecía más pequeño, menos importante. Su hermano tenía aspecto de no haber dormido mucho más que él durante su ausencia, pero su mirada era clara, casi transparente, como siempre. Por un momento Dean lo dejó salir en su pecho. El recuerdo fluyó por grietas que llevaban más de nueve años selladas —meros parches para poder seguir viviendo— y un Sam mucho más joven se superpuso al que tenía enfrente. Un Sam asustado por terroríficas visiones de muerte. Un Sam empeñado en una carrera contrarreloj por salvarle a cualquier precio. Un Sam descompuesto que trataba de hacer lo correcto mientras bebía sangre y utilizaba poderes demoníacos  para obtener venganza. Recordó el momento de la separación y tuvo que parar.

Tenía a Sam delante —a todos esos Sam, en realidad—. Al Sam que había sido siempre, el que creció a su sombra y al que Dean siempre admiró de una forma u otra. Al único Sam.

¿Cómo podía hacerle entender que Dean confiaba en él pero no el el crío? ¿Que Sam siempre sería la excepción? Su hermano no podía siquiera intentar que él lo viera de la misma forma.

La cama se hundió bajo el peso de Sam a su lado. Y Dean quería fundirse con él. Lo necesitaba, en realidad.

—Oye, Sam, lo que…

—Me ha dicho Jody que has hecho campaña de las bondades de la vida normal.

Dean ni siquiera podía sonreír, pero resopló algo parecido a una risa. Sabía lo que debía estar pensando Sam, después de todas las veces que él lo había intentado.

—Era una cría, Sammy. No vale la pena meterla en esto.

Pero su hermano no le hizo caso. En cambio, bajó la voz todavía más.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? ¿Quieres salir?

Los ojos transparentes de Sam, clavados en los suyos, fueron los que impidieron que Dean bufara otra risa.

—Qué estás diciendo…

—Lo que oyes.

—Estás de broma, ¿no? Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, Sam, que esto es p...

—Porque si quieres salirte, yo estoy contigo.

Sin palabras. Dean se quedó en el sitio, el ceño fruncido y perdido en aquella mirada que era su ancla, tratando de comprender qué era lo que acaba de oír. Hasta que Sam tomó aire, una respiración temblorosa, rompiendo el momento. Dean apartó la mirada y negó.

—Qué dices. Tenemos entre manos algo que no es un adolescente, sino una bomba de relojería capaz de destruir varias dimensiones —murmuró y sus palabras se diluyeron en el silencio.

—Créeme, lo sé.

—Entonces qué estás diciendo.

Sam se movió. Se acuclilló frente a él, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a la misma altura, hasta que hizo que lo mirase de nuevo.

—Dímelo tú. Nunca te das por vencido, pero lo has hecho con mamá. Y con Cas. Con Jack. —Apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas—. Siento lo que te he dicho ahí fuera, pero es que… no lo entiendo. —Y le miraba, buscando esas respuestas—. He crecido contigo. Te conozco. Y me asusta verte así.

Dean soltó el aire que constreñía sus pulmones y dejó caer la cabeza, la frente contra la de Sam, los ojos cerrados.

Él tampoco entendía por qué Sam seguía identificándose con… _monstruos_.

Y estaba aterrado.

Se agarró a él, los brazos sobre sus hombros, y a todo lo que sentía cuando estaban así. Quizá no en la misma página, pero él quería estarlo. El rostro de Sam estaba muy cerca cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos.

—No quiero salirme.

Los milímetros se deshicieron y los labios de Sam estaban sobre los suyos —o los suyos sobre los de Sam, qué más daba—. Dean le cogió la cara y el mundo desapareció, emborronado, lento, en la boca de su hermano. Piel y humedad, y calor. Paró un segundo y mantuvo los ojos cerrados, habló sobre él. Sin querer.

—No soporto que me eches en cara que no te matase.

Sam no le dejó terminar. Gruñó contra su boca, apretando las manos sobre sus muslos, callándole con un beso. Diluyendo pensamientos —Sam había estado dispuesto a morir tantas veces a lo largo de su vida— hasta fundirlo todo. Cuando el beso terminó, Sam negó levemente con la cabeza. «No hables de eso». «No te lo echo en cara». A Dean le servía cualquiera de las dos.

—Ya hemos pasado por esto, Dean. Y salimos adelante.

Sí. Pero Dean no quería pasar por eso otra vez. No _podía_ pasar por eso otra vez. Ni siquiera podía pensar en ello otra vez.

_Te necesito. Conmigo._

Tiró de Sam y Sam, con toda su envergadura, se movió sobre él con la sinuosidad de un tigre, hasta que estuvieron los dos tendidos sobre la cama, enredándose con piernas, brazos y lengua. No importaba lo lejos que estuvieran, en esto siempre se entendían. Era como el fluir de la lava de un volcán: buscando caminos, a veces lentos, a veces rápidos, siempre abrasándolo todo a su paso. Sam sabía cuándo Dean necesitaba dejarse hacer y olvidarse del mundo. Un tubo de lubricante a su lado, la ropa fuera y buscando piel, piel, piel ardiente, y humedad en las bocas y en las puntas. Buscando mojarse del todo, zambullirse y olvidarse de un mundo que nunca les trataba bien.

Una hora y media más tarde, Sam dormitaba desnudo a su espalda y Dean miraba a través de la negrura como si pudiera ver los ladrillos de la pared que tenía enfrente. De toda la maraña que ocupaba su mente en los últimos tiempos, se había ido desprendiendo una idea, como si sus pensamientos hubieran sufrido un proceso de destilación y sólo uno hubiera caído. Una gota, _plop_ , y un seísmo de seis coma nueve entre sus costillas.

—Sam… —Tanteó. Con las esperanza de que estuviera dormido.

Pero Sam hizo un ruido, un _mmmfffmm_ ronco y desgastado cerca de la parte superior de su espalda.

—El crío… no te importa. ¿Verdad? — _Sólo quieres utilizarlo. Dime que sólo quieres utilizarlo._

Sam, de repente, estaba mucho más despierto. Dean no podía explicar cómo lo sabía, igual que, cuando Sam apoyó la frente entre sus dos omoplatos, supo que esa era su respuesta. La única que podía darle.

Y él no quería pensar en todas las posibles derivaciones de aquello.

Porque Dean tenía claro que, un sólo movimiento en la dirección equivocada del chaval, y tendría que matarlo.


End file.
